winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Celtoneon
celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and is one of the few planets that is inhabited by dinosaurs and some modern earth animals also some creatures from king kong this was made up because dragonstorm101 loves dinosaurs and his ancestors are scotland celts so he mixed the two to make a world of his own. this is the second planet inhabited by dinosaurs, the other is tommy's homeworld of dinosauria. role in the series celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and when he did not graduate he saw his old cheif die and his tribe left and found a new home in the valley of mountains and when they visit they like to see the areas and draco's adopted father virgo who is the new officer of the village for they decided to not have a cheif. it was also the hiding place of the pixies. the way to the new village is like so leave the city go through the canyon gap on the west side of the city, then go through salt grass plains, then cross protersuchus creek, go northeast to the thick tree forest, then go the swamp of udesaurs, go by the old village ruins and go to the valley of the mountains and there you are. it has a important role in winx club visit celtonion history celtonion started off as a simple planet with celts fearing dinosaurs but when the first savage war erupted the celts united with the dinosaurs and fought the evil balrog, after the second savae war they created celtix city and their they celebrate many holidays such highway day which is when macder the highway theif stole from the rich pureitns ( they were strart people that hate fun but in dragonstroms's 101 thoughts and the series thats what the celts call selfish, greedy people) and gave to the poor with his song stand and deliver, thier is also magic pipe dance when they were dancing with the fairies in the finishing of celtix city where they dance to bag pipes dancing to the rhythem of the dinosaurs, the market place is where many things are selled such as horn powder medicine from the horns of ceratopsians (the horns grow back), there are even dino calls for dino watchman, they even sell crystals and lightstones, there games and sports are as follows: cera charge is when two warriors with a metal fist ride a ceratopsian and hit one of them until one falls off and the ceratopsion he rode subdoes, another game is doadge the tail is when some people stand next to a stegosaur or an ankylosaur and try to dodge his tail. the dideplhodons on celtonion are like large rats and they were the creatures that forced draco's tribe to leave the place for they kept eating their food, but they do not go near the new tribe area for it is in the open where they vunerable. moon its moon is like the one in dinosaur times close to it. the code of celtonion the code of celtonion are 12 imporants laws on celtonion #never harm an animal, but only when it deserves it. #always respect all creatures, even the simple rabbit. #trust the dinosaur, and it will trust you. #never leave one piece of a carcass behind, find something for it for the living #never harm a tree only one that you see derserves to chopped #respect off wolrders for we all are people #nutrture the weak and old #sing everyday #treat your saurian partner like a brother or sister #grow and nurture your farm with grace #never insult a dinosaur #only kill the old or weak wild animals and never use guns. enviroment and community 'fauna' celtonion is in habited by all kinds of dinosaurs some are regular dinosaurs while others are from peter jacksons king kong and others are the permian era such as the scutosarus and some of them are even in the category of saurian pal when a celtic or off world person gains one or two dinosaurs either in a ceromony or by themselves draco one example to start with for he found glider when he was ten, pod at twelve, chirp at 18/19, and biped at love and pets, mactor is another one for he has therizionsaur, and macgry has a stegosaurs, there is even a patrol system in celtonion they ride quesotcolatlus and they fly around the planet. it also has a large number of lemurs. flora the vegatation are all from the mezoic era but some are from modern times and their is even grass on the ground and many of the plants are large for most of the planet has volcano's but they don't erupt unlike the one draco witnessed when he was 15. many of the plants even glow in the dark like pandora. means of getting around on celtonion people use maps to get around, because gps don't work properly on the planet, however many people take this lightly, which why some prefer to ride than walk, for some places are confusing to those who do not use maps. terrain the terrain is sort based from scotland and new zealand, much of it is forest and plains. community while celtix ciry is the capital there are villages scatterd over the planet, they even have war paint on to show their personalities and others things and in the light of the moon they shine biolumiestly when in the moons rays, often the celts in villages and dinosaurs go to rivers to take a bath and have fun. celtix city celtix city is the capital of the planet and like the other planet citys it is like magix city but more celt like, they also use postal birds to deliver messages around the planet, and they ride scutosaurs and pachyrhinosaurs to get around, it is also where some of bloom and draco's freinds have some of there off world supplies like layla's homeworld of andros gets a supply of amionites, flora's homworld of linphea collect celtonion herbs for their medicine for celtic plants have not yeet been planted. draco's villages draco's old village draco's old village had small crop fields and wider area's but when draco's was on his third year at alfea, the village was having hard times like the crop and the food in the granney get eaten up by didelphodons, the animals they hunt left the river has had less fish, and when the old cheif died they left to the valley of the mountains. draco's new village draco's new village is much more different than the old one for starters, is now under the protection and monarchy of king oritel and queen marion of domino, and virgo is made its own officer, the lake it is built by has many fish, and the celts and dominions have a trade route where the dominoions brought tools,food, and equipment for them. locations 'Valley of mountains' The valley of mountains is not named for the mountains, but for its large population of diploducus and argentinosaurus, and for the and for the hills that look like minature mountains, it is a large forest and grassland,draco's new village lives here near the largest lake in the area. the way draco's tribe got to it was a path that took 10 hours to get there and back 5 hours to get there and 5 hours to get back, but the path was blocked when draco was at alfea on his third year, and when they left they took the trail that took the same time draco and bloom were on earth in the movie, then the celts and dominoions made a short cut by making a new trail in a safer area across a large waterfall close to it whcih is just north east of the old village. Argintenosaurus.png|argintinosaurs Diplodocus2.jpg|the valley of mountians diplodocus Ankylosaurus.png Diablosaurs.jpg 'the river of crocs' the river of crocs is known for having the largest population of casmatosaurs, and that people have to cross it, but the crocs usally attack lystrosaurs and placieas and carcases that come to them. Chasmatosaur.jpg|chasmatosaurs 'the thick forest of giants' this forest has some of the largest and hardest tree's ever seen and is home to hadrosaurs and ceratopsions Edmontosaurus.png Ferrucutus.jpg Muttaburrasaurus.png ' ' the creatures on celtonion Sltvasaurus.png|slyvathrerium Tartarosaurus.jpg|tartaurosaurus Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Ferrucutus.jpg|ferrucetus Carrionstork.jpg|carrion storks Atercurisaurus.jpg|aceterlycus Aciedactylus.jpg|acydelusuchus Pachi.png|pachyrhinosaurus Nanotyrannus.png|nanotyrannus Daspletosaurus.png|daspletosaurus Albertosaurus.jpg|albertosaurus Scutosaurus.jpg|skutosaurus Carnotarus.png|carnotarus Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon argintenosaurus.png|argentinosaurus torosaurus.jpg|torosaurus Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallyanosaura|link=chip stegosaurus.jpg|stegosaurus iguanodon.jpg|forest iguanadon Iguanodont.jpg|plain iguanodon Parkosaurus.png|parkosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|edmontosaurus Chirostenotes.png|chriostenous Alphadon.png|alphadon Ornithomimus.png|ornithomimus Green dragon.jpg|celtonion dragon notosuchus.png|notosuchus apatosaurus.png|apatosaurus t rex.png|tyrannosaurus rex Therizinosaurus.jpg|therizinosaurus allosaurus2.png|allosaurus plateosaurus.jpg|forest plateosaurus plateosaurus2.jpg|plain plateosaurus guanlong.gif|mountain guanlong guanlong2.jpg|swamp guanlong guanlong3.jpg|forest guanlong guanlong4.jpg|common guanlong protoceratops.png|wild protoceratops Protoceratops2.jpg|city protoceratops protoceratops3.jpg|baby protoceratops Protoceratops4.jpg|farm protoceratops muttaburrasaurus.png|muttaburrasaurus brachiosaurus.png|brachiosaurus mononykus.png|mononykus parasauolophus.png|parasauroluphus wingless_fire_dragon_by_wretchedspawn2012-d6i9wx0.jpg|celtonion land dragon zipposendbird01.jpg|postal bird troodon.jpg|troodon Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|questeioatlus pod.png|pyroraptor|link=Pod Microraptor.jpg|microraptor|link=Glider the microraptor Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallynanasaura ornitholestess.jpg|draco's new village ornitholetes (these make noise at night whichs helps them to sleep.) ornitholestes.png|forest ornitholetes Oviraptor.jpg|oviraptor leptictidium.png|leptictidium dilophosaurus.jpg|dilophosaurus Propalaeotherium.jpg|propaleotherum one of the main sources for meat and hunting Ancylotherium.jpg|ancylotherium Chalicotherium.jpg|chalicetherium Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia Terrapusmordax.jpg|terapusmordax Volaceudae.jpg|volaceudae Diablosaurs.jpg|diablosaurus Blind bats.jpg|blind bats Pugbat.jpg|pug bat Nothronychus.jpg Brutornis.jpg Ceratosaurus.jpg Ankylosaurus.png Pachycelpholosaurus.png Nothronychus.jpg Camrasaurus.png Eustreptospondylus.jpg Polacanthus.jpg Gigantoraptor.jpg Tapejara.gif Ornithocherius.png Weta-rex.png SkullIslands insects.jpg SkullIslands insects 2.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes3.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes2.jpg Skullislandcentipedes1.jpg Smoothback.jpg Skull island fish.jpg shrieker.jpg|shrieker Lungfish.jpg Meganeura.jpg Petinosaurus.jpg Rhamphorhynchus.jpg Coelophyis.jpg Placerias gigus.jpg Beladron Dinosaur.jpg Cynodont.jpg Iberomesornis.jpg|iberomesornis, the most common bird on celtonion Brontosaurus2.jpg Brontosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg Othnielia.jpg Sauropodlet.gif Baby diplodocus.png Chasmatosaur.jpg Diplodocus2.jpg Allosaurus3.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Celtonion